Digimon Tamers Zero 2: Return of the Dark Masters
by CSINYmanic
Summary: After the Digidestined returned after their saving the Digiworld in season this fic goes from Adventure-Tamers-Zero 2. TK returns to Odaiba after spending several years in Shinjuku and faces a threat from the past. Digimon Adventure crossover with Tamers.
1. Introduction

Digimon Tamers

Return of the Dark Masters

This is fan fiction that I came up with in which after Digimon Adventure and the Digital World was seen in the sky Digimon became a world wide card game.

After the Digidestineds return, TK and his mother left for Shinjuku where he met his next door Neighbour Henry Wong and was reunited with his partner Patamon and became a Digimon Tamer and fought alongside the other Tamers for several years.

Now at age Fifteen, TK and his mother are returning to Odaiba.

**DIGIMON**

Kari Kamiya sat at her desk in her classroom while waiting for class to begin when a fifteen year old boy entered and spoke with the teacher.

"Alright everyone I'd like for you to welcome a new student to the school. Everyone this is Takeru Takaishi." The teacher said.

"Please just call me TK. TK said bowing.

At hearing this Kari's head snapped up and stared at the boy. Throughout the rest of the day Kari tried to speak with him but never got the chance until after school.

TK was walking over to a large tree after everyone had left school when Kari caught up with him.

"It's been a long time." She said standing behind TK.

TK turned with a big smile on his face. "How much I've missed that smile." TK said making Kari blush.

Kari walked over to TK and hugged him.

The next thing TK knew he was thrown to the ground and a boy with Tai's goggles was standing in front of Kari.

"Hey pal stay away from Kari, she's my girl." Davis said.

But the next thing Davis knew he was flat on his ass as a result of a blast of air hitting him square in the face.

"Don't touch him punk." Patamon said hovering over Davis.

"Patamon stand down. It's alright buddy." TK said getting up. "Leave him be."

"Patamon, it's good to see you again." Kari said.

Patamon smiled and flew into Kari's arms and hugged her.

Several people came running up and saw Kari holding a small Digimon with the new guy in school and Davis on the ground.

After Kari made the introductions to TK, introducing Yolei, Cody, Ken and Davis. Davis not being impressed that TK was a Digidestined. Yolei suggested that they visit the Digiworld and so they headed to the Digiworld and walked threw the forest and saw a small Digimon running scared.

"Elecmon, you alright?" TK asked as they ran to the injured Digimon.

The Elecmon looked up at TK and said "Their coming, thousands of Tankmon. Help us Tamer." After saying this the Digimon fell unconscious.

TK looked to Patamon and said "Go take a look pal." And then turned to Kari and said "Can I borrow that D-Terminal of yours?" Kari nodded.

The Patamon's voice could be heard from TK's pocket. '_You better take a look at this TK.'_

TK pulled out what the other thought was a Digivice but it was different than the last time Kari saw it. As he held it in his hand a holographic display showed what Patamon was seeing and the screen showed Tankmon. Thousands of them.

"This is not good you guys get out of here I'll handle this." TK said taking of for the edge of the forest.

"Fat chance TS I don't back down." Davis said running after TK.

At the edge of the forest the Digidestend found TK and Patamon standing looking out at the Tankmon army.

"You ready?" TK asked Patamon. Patamon nodded and TK took out a game card.

"What's a Digimon card going to do?" Davis asked annoyed.

"Just watch." TK said as he swiped the card.

DIGI-MODIFY . . . . . MATRIX DIGVOLUTION ACTIVATE

#MATRIX#

#DIGIVOLUTION#

PATAMON MATRIX DIGIVOLVE TO . . . . . MAGNAANGEMON

Patamon was replaced by an angel with shining wings.

Magnaangemon flew toward the Tankmon army and drew his sword and called his attack.

Gate of Destiny

A golden gate appeared in the sky and began sucking in some of the Tankmon but the others had other plans

HYPER CANNON

Several Tankmon fired their attacks at Magnaangemon sending him crashing to the ground in front of the Digidestined and sending TK flying back in pain. After the smoke cleared Patamon was lying on the ground.

TK looked to his partner and said. "You ok buddy?" Patamon nodded. "If we're going to beat these guys we've got to go to mega."

Patamon nodded as he and TK got up ad stood in front of the others.

"Let's do it. Biomerge Activate."

#BIOMERGE#

#DIGIVOLUTION#

PATAMON BIOMERGE TO . . . . . SERAPHIMON.


	2. The Holy Angel's fight

**A/N: For reference during a biomerge when the human is talking it will be bold and when the Digimon talks it will be in Italics.**

* * *

Digimon Tamers

Return of the Dark Masters

_Several Tankmon fired their attacks at Magnaangemon sending him crashing to the ground in front of the DigiDestined and sending TK flying back in pain. After the smoke cleared Patamon was lying on the ground._

_TK looked to his partner and said. "You ok buddy?" Patamon nodded. "If we're going to beat these guys we've got to go to mega."_

_Patamon nodded as he and TK got up ad stood in front of the others._

_"Let's do it. Biomerge Activate."_

_#BIOMERGE#_

_#DIGIVOLUTION#_

_PATAMON BIOMERGE TO . . . . . SERAPHIMON._

* * *

The DigiDestined stood in shock to see a large angel Digimon standing in front of them with blue and silver armor and ten golden wings.

Kari immediately remembered this Digimon. It was the Digimon that she had seen on TV years ago when the D-Reaper attacked and she had found out that TK had been fighting it as a Digimon. The only people who knew about what TK was doing in Shinjuku from the original DigiDestined were Izzy, TK's brother Matt and her own brother Tai. They had all been asked to keep it a secret from the rest but when the D-Reapers visual readings were transmitted globally Kari saw the angel Digimon fighting before the screen changed to TK surrounded by a yellow light and binary code floating around him and it was at that point that Kari knew that TK was not just fighting like the old days but now fought with his partner together.

"Let's go." Seraphimon said speaking in both TK's and Patamon's voices, taking off and flying above the Tankmon army. "This is where it ends for you."

HALLOWED ASCENSION

Suddenly clouds appeared in the sky and powerful lightning bolts fired from the clouds striking the Tankmon and deleting them.

Several Tankmon fired at Seraphimon and as he tried to dodge them all but was struck several times and sent flying to the ground.

"**Ryo better get here soon or we're not going to be able to hold out for long."** TK said.

"_I'm already starting to feel weaker TK."_ Patamon said.

Seraphimon got up and placed his arms out and pointed the palms of his hands towards the Tankmon.

SEVEN HEAVENS

Seven orbs of light appeared in front of Seraphimon and were launched out at his enemies but they still kept coming.

"**I won't give up. How about you pal?"** TK asked.

"_Always ready."_

Seraphimon stood tall in front of the rest of the Tankmon and prepared to finish it when.

SHIELD OF THE JUST

JUSTICE BURST

Several blue blasts struck the Tankmon and one powerful blast struck right into the centre of the army deleting the last of them. As Seraphimon looked up he saw a large knight Digimon and an android looking Digimon gliding down from the Sky.

They both landed in front of Seraphimon and the android grabbed Seraphimon just as his legs began to give out.

"Are you alright Seraphimon?" Asked the knight.

"I'm fine Gallantmon. Thank you for coming, my friends."

The next thing anyone knew a blast struck Seraphimon in the back sending him to the ground. Both Gallantmon and the android Digimon turned and saw the DigiDestined at the trees but to their left were another DigiDestined and a large blue dinosaur with an X on its chest. The next thing everyone heard was Kari yelling TK's name.


	3. DigiDestined Meeting

_"Are you alright Seraphimon?" Asked the knight._

_"I'm fine Gallantmon. Thank you for coming, my friends."_

_The next thing anyone knew a blast struck Seraphimon in the back sending him to the ground. Both Gallantmon and the android Digimon turned and saw the DigiDestined at the trees but to their left were another DigiDestined and a large blue dinosaur with an X on its chest. The next thing everyone heard was Kari yelling TK's name._

* * *

During Seraphimon's fight.

Davis looked out in disgust at the battle out ahead of them. "He's killing those Digimon for no reason." Davis said with heat in his voice.

Kari shook her head and watched the blue and silver angel fall to the ground. "There is a reason Davis. You just can't see it."

"No. This is just murder." Davis said as Gallantmon and Justimon landed by Seraphimon. Davis turned to Veemon and said "Get them."

The next thing anyone knew Veemon had digivolved into ExVeemon and had attacked Seraphimon in the back.

"TK, NO!" Kari yelled and turned in horror to look at Davis. "What are you doing?"

Over at the Biomerged Digimon both Gallantmon and Justimon were both on guard.

"What are you doing? Attacking one of your own?" Justimon shouted at Davis.

"He is not one of my own. ExVeemon attack."

VEE-LASER

The X shaped beam launched for ExVeemon's chest straight at the mega Digimon but his attack was stopped by Gallantmon blocking the attack with his shield.

Justimon ran past Gallantmon straight at ExVeemon and jumped in the air.

JUSTICE KICK

The kick struck ExVeemon straight in the stomach, sending him crashing into the trees.

Kari ran to Seraphimon after the first blast and noticed how hurt he was.

"Are you OK?" She asked.

"Yes, thank you Kari" Seraphimon said as he looked at Kari.

"Hey get away from her you monster!" Davis yelled as he ran towards them.

Justimon saw him and jumped back in front blocking Davis.

"Justimon, stand down. Get Rika and Henry and meet us in Odaiba." Seraphimon said. "Go."

With that Justimon took off and flew away. Seraphimon began to glow and Kari turned to see TK and Patamon lying on the ground. Gallantmon also began to glow and turned into another fifteen year old boy and a red dinosaur just smaller than the boy.

"Thanks Takato. Kari this is Takato another Tamer." TK said indicating to Takato.

After the other DigiDestined had approached the three of them they all headed for the Digi-port.

* * *

Four hours later at the park in Odaiba. The six original DigiDestined sat around waiting with the new DigiDestined as well as TK, Kari and Takato. Patamon and Guilmon sat with Gatomon talking while DemiVeemon, Poromon, Minomon and Upamon sat with their partners. Tai sat listening to Kari as she explained what happened in the Digital World. Matt was sitting with Joe and Izzy waiting patiently while Sora and Mimi were talking quietly. TK and Takato were standing away from the others talking in hushed whispers.

Suddenly Izzy's laptop started beeping and TK walked over to it and sent an email. The next thing that happened was that three people and three Digimon appeared.

TK moved and stood in front of the new people and said. "Guys I'd like to introduce the Digimon Tamers. Takato and Guilmon, Rika and Renamon, Ryo and Monodramon and one of my best friends Henry and Terriermon." TK said as he introduced them. Tai then introduced the others and turned to TK.

"So, what happened?" Tai asked. "What were they planning?"

TK sighed. "They must have been heading straight for the Primary Village of that area. And there is only one Digimon that I know of that could control that many Tankmon."

"Machinedramon." Izzy said from spot on the bench with his laptop.

"That's the only explanation I can think of and if their back maybe the Sovereigns can tell us if it's true." TK said as he turned and looked at Rika who nodded.

"Maybe, from what you told me of them, they were all magas?" Henry asked.

"Yes."

"Who are these Sovereigns TK?" Asked Joe.

"They were the ones who chose us to be the DigiDestined." TK said. "Each one controls two of our crests, for example Azulongmon controls Light and Hope, Zhuqiaomon controls Courage and Love." TK said looking at Tai and Sora.

"My sympathies to you two." Terriermon said earning a glare from TK.

"Baihumon controls Friendship and Sincerity and Ebonwumon controls Knowledge and Reliability. They are the guardians of the Digital World but when the Dark Masters first appeared they were sealed away and that is why we were chosen. Only when we released our crest powers were we able to free them."

Tai nodded and looked at Kari. "Who are you taking to visit theses Sovereigns?" Tai asked.

TK looked at oddly. "You seem Offaly willing to follow my suggestions Tai."

Tai stood and walked right in front of TK and said. "You are not that little kid anymore TK. You're a leader now and from what I saw when you fought the Deva's and the D-Reaper, you're a damm good one at that."

TK smiled and thanked Tai.

"I want Henry, Takato and Kari to come with me."

"Why Kari?" The question came from Yolei who for the first time spoke up.

"Because the last time we saw them Azulongmon said that he wanted to meet her."

"Then I'm going too." Davis said.

Ryo shook his head. "That may be a bad move TK. This guy doesn't think with his head. Zhuqiaomon may end up trying to charbroil him."

"Yeah but remember, Terriermon is also coming."

"Heah." Terriermon said obviously annoyed by the comment.

TK sighed and shook his head. "Fine but if you speak out of urn I'm leaving you to the Sovereigns."

Kari came up to TK holding a Digi-egg with the crest of Hope on it. "TK, this belongs to you. I've kept it for safe keeping but now it's yours. It will allow Patamon to armor digivove." She said handing TK the egg.

When TK held it the egg began to transform and turned into a Digimon Game Card. "Thanks Kari." TK said. "Okay, let's go."


	4. The First Two Dark Masters

_TK sighed and shook his head. "Fine but if you speak out of turn I'm leaving you to the Sovereigns."_

_Kari came up to TK holding a Digi-egg with the crest of Hope on it. "TK, this belongs to you. I've kept it for safe keeping but now it's yours. It will allow Patamon to armor digivove." She said handing TK the egg._

_When TK held it the egg began to transform and turned into a Digimon Game Card. "Thanks Kari." TK said. "Okay, let's go."_

* * *

TK, Kari, Takato, Henry, Davis and their Digimon arrived in the Digital World and began their trek to the Digimon Sovereigns realm.

"How far is this place we're headed to TK?" Kari asked.

"About a six hour walk from hear." TK responded.

"Why walk." Davis said and turned to his partner. "DIGI-ARMOR ENERGISE."

VEEMON ARMON DIGIVOLVE TO . . . . . RAIDRAMON, THE STORM OF FRIENDSHIP.

Veemon was replaced by a black armor Digimon on four legs with a silver and gold blade for a horn with a blue tail.

"So that's Armor Digivolveing." TK said.

"Which is what the egg I gave you will allow Patamon to do." Kari said as she turned to Gatomon. "Ready?"

Gatomon nodded.

"DIGI-AMOR ENERGISE."

GATOMON ARMOR DIGIVOLVE TO . . . . . NEFERTIMON, THE ANGEL OF LIGHT.

TK, Henry and Takato stared at the large cat Digimon with large white wings.

TK turned to Patamon and said. "You want to try pal." Patamon nodded.

"DIGI-MODIFY . . . . . DIGI-ARMOR ENERGISE." Patamon then began to glow.

PATAMON ARMOR DIGIVOLVE TO . . . . . PEGASUSMON, FLYING HOPE.

Patamon was replaced by an orange horse with an armoured head and chest plate with golden wings and Patamon's wings for ears.

TK and Takato climbed onto Pegasusmon, Kari and Henry with Terriermon on his shoulder climbed onto Nefertimon and Davis along with Guilmon climbed onto Raidramon and they set off.

During the flight Nefertimon and Pegasusmon flew close enough so that TK and the others could talk.

"So, how are things going with you and Jeri, Henry?" TK asked.

"Not bad, but we all got a shock when we found out who Takato was dating." Henry said smirking.

TK turned his head to Takato and asked. "Who?"

Takato mumbled incoherently and TK asked. "What?"

"Rika, I'm going out with Rika." Takato said.

TK turned in shock. "What, when did this happen? Last time I saw you two together she was trying to kill you."

Takato blushed and said. "About a year or so. We kept it hidden because we didn't want to be made fun off. The only reason people know is because of the flying chatterbox over their." He said indicating to Terriermon.

TK just laughed and Kari smiled to herself at how well her old friend got along with his team.

* * *

Back in the real world a large fog cloud appeared over Tokyo bay.

At the Rainbow Bridge several kids along with creatures. Tai had asked Izzy to bring their Digimon into the real world.

At the head of the group was a fifteen year old girl with a Renamon. "This is defiantly going to be a very large Digimon. What does Yamaki say?" Rika asked Ryo who was on the phone to the Hypnos organization.

"According to the readings their getting, it's going to be at least a mega." Ryo said hanging up his cell.

"I'm back, DigiDestined!" Roared a voice from the fog.

The fog dissipated and everyone stood looking at a giant golden sea dragon.

Rika held up her D-Arc Digivice and the holographic screen appeared and showed the data to Rika.

"Metalseadramon, a cyborg Digimon. His armor is made of pure Chromedigizoit. He's one of the sea-type Digimon with the ability to fly, his River of Power and Giga Ice Blast attacks are almost unstoppable." Rika said reading the data.

"He's also a dark master." Tai said and turned to the others. "Everyone digivolve to your highest level and lets hope that's enough."

Everyone nodded and Rika and Ryo pulled out their D-Arcs and shouted together. "Biomerge activate!" While the others pulled out their digivices.

#BIOMERGE#

#DIGIVOLUTION#

'RENAMON BIOMERGE TO . . . . . SAKUYAMON'

'CYBERDRAMON BIOMERGE TO . . . . . JUSTIMON'

'AGUMON DIGIVOLVE TO . . . . . GREYMON'

'GABUMON DIGIVOLVE TO . . . . . GARURUMON'

'BIYOMON DIGIVOLVE TO . . . . . BIRDRAMON'

'TENTOMON DIGIVOLVE TO . . . . . KABUTERIMON'

'PALMON DIGIVOLVE TO . . . . . TOGEMON'

'GOMAMON DIGIVOLVE TO . . . . . IKKAKUMON'

'HAWKMON DIGIVOLVE TOO . . . . . AQUILAMON'

'ARMADILLOMON DIGIVOLVE TO . . . . . ANKYLOMON'

'WORMMON DIGIVOLVE TO . . . . . STINGMON'

The eleven Digimon either flew into the air, jumped into the water or remained on the bridge.

Metalseadramon just snickered evilly and charged.

* * *

Back in the Digital world the three armor Digimon arrived at the Eastern Gate. Only to find a tall wolf knight Digimon standing in front of the gate.

The knight noticed them and then spoke. "No one may pass."

Henry pulled out his D-Arc and read the info. "MiageGaogamon, a beast knight Digimon. Its whole body is clad in Chrome Digizoid armor, and as a result of it moving at incomparable speeds, it deceives the opponent by appearing to only be a mirage."

TK moved forward and spoke. "I'm TK, one of the Digimon Tamers."

"If so then name the crests." MirageGaogamon said.

TK frowned and said. "Courage, Friendship, Love, Sincerity, Knowledge, Reliability, Hope and Light."

"And the ninth?" The knight said.

"There were only eight." TK said confused.

"Wrong answer. DOUBLE CRESCENT MIRAGE" MirageGaogamon said releasing his attack and launching the six blades on the claws towards the Tamers.

"Lookout." Takato shouted as everybody dived for cover.

"KINDNESS!" Kari screamed and the knight stopped.

"Correct. You may pass."

After travelling threw the bubble to the castle the five humans and five Digimon entered the grand chamber of Azulongmon. As they walked threw the giant door, they could hear two distinct voices.

"It does not matter that they are back. I for one will not allow them to seal us again." Said the voice of Zhuqiaomon.

"Calm yourself my friend, we have visitors." Said the giant blue dragon hovering in the middle of the room while a large red bird with eight wings on the ground.

TK was the first to speak. "It is good to see you again Azulongmon and Zhuqiaomon. We're here to ask a question."

"Then ask young tamer." Azulongmon said in his wise old voice.

"Are the Dark Masters back?" TK asked.

"Yes. They have been reborn." Zhuqiaomon said.

"Then that explains the Tankmon army from earlier." Henry said.

"TK, I have a gift from all four of us." Azulongmon said. "We have each given up one of our Digi-Cores to enable four of the Original DigiDestined will be able to digivolve to mega."

"Who would that be?" Kari asked stepping forward.

"Child if Light I have a special gift for you." Azulongmon said as a DigiGnome appeared beside him.

"A DigiGnome." Takato said stepping forward.

Suddenly Kari's D-3 began to glow and turned into a pure pink with white rim D-Arc, like TK's D-Arc which is pure red with white rim.

"Now you will be able to become a Biomerged Tamer." Azulongmon said.

Just as this was said the main door was blown open and a crackly voice said. "What has four strings and is made of wood?"

"A violin. It's been heard before Puppetmon and you're still not funny." TK said.

"Well you've certainly grown TK, but that won't help you."

TK turned to the two Sovereigns and his friends. "This is my fight. Patamon."

Patamon nodded.

"Now you're going to get a taste of the power of Humans and Digimon. Biomerge Activate"

#BIOMERGE#

#DIGIVOLUTION#

'PATAMON BIOMERGE TO . . . . . SERAPHIMON'.


End file.
